Alternate Pairings: Version 2
by MewMidnight
Summary: Like an unusual pairing? Drabbles, Oneshots, and Short Stories surrounding all the obscure pairings you can think of. Feel free to request a pair! NEWEST: KISH X MINT
1. Kish x Zakuro

Description: Kish gets dragged into a small get together with everyone and he attempts to learn how to ice skate. He doesn't learn until a few big mistakes have been made.

Rating: T -just for cursing.

Couple: Kish x Zakuro

MewMid: Thank you all for being so supportive of my Alternate Pairings story prior to this one. If you're following me here as well, I really appreciate it and I hope I don't disappoint you. I'll gladly take requests on new crack ideas, or if you want me to remake a couple I've already done, please let me know.

PS. If you review anonymously, I cannot respond to your review, so sign into your account and I'll respond. :]

[][][][][][][][][][]

"This is my simple religion. There is no need for temples; no need for complicated philosophy. Our own brain, our own heart is our temple; the philosophy is kindness."

-Dalai Lama

Why he had let everyone drag him into this was beyond him. A 'simple' get together is what they called it. They even had gotten Pai out here, unbelievable. It was bitter cold in the enormous elliptical shaped room. Giggles of children and the smell of hot chocolate overwhelmed his senses.

Dark green hair hung around his face as he finished tying the stupid laces on the ice skates. Kish had never even heard of an 'ice rink'. Pai had explained their purpose before they had left the ship, but he hadn't really listened to the older alien.

"Kish! Move it! Slow poke!"

Ichigo called out to him as she entered the huge ice rink before him, clinging to Masaya. Kish cursed under his breath as he wobbled towards the doorway. He was the last one to get out there on the ice, and he wasn't pleased with the result.

The alien clung to the cold metal doorframe as he glared out at the others. Ichigo was no longer paying attention to him being too preoccupied with her dumb boyfriend. Purin was racing Tart around the rink, Keiichiro and Ryou were getting hot chocolate and not in the rink at all. A curse escaped his lips as he gingerly stepped out onto the frozen ground. It was crisp under the blades of his skates as he slowly began sliding out onto the ice. Kish clenched his teeth and wobbled about as he slid. Lettuce shot a concerned glance his way as she skated slowly alongside Zakuro and Pai. The oldest alien shook his head at the ludicrous sight of Kish wobbling around like an idiot. Kish was thankful that Mint wasn't here to see him, she would surely have some annoying comment to make about him.

Why was this so hard?

"Son of- a bitch!"

Kish snarled as he almost fell over, barley catching himself before falling. Zakuro tried to fight the smile that was creeping onto her face, he looked ridiculous. His arms flailed around as he slowly began moving forward. The wolf mew kept an eye on him as they passed the unstable alien.

Bright amber eyes glared at the trio that passed him, a noise startled him as it rushed passed. Tart and Purin practically knocked him down as they raced some other kid at the rink. Various people passed him, giggles and whispers only angering the alien further. Kish clenched his fists and started moving forward at a slightly quicker pace. He had his eyes narrowed onto the trio that had passed him earlier. He knew Pai had probably said some snarky comment about his lack luster ability to skate.

The young alien rushed forward, beginning to move towards them rapidly. He bumped into a young couple and scoffed at them as he passed by. Kish had a mischievous smile on his face as he rushed towards the trio, his arms began flailing to the right. Pai was in the middle of the two girls, skating casually. Kish felt his weight rock backwards, sending a jolt of nervous energy up his spine.

The alien tried to lean forward, but it was too late, he slipped back onto the ice. His rear landed hard and he ended up on his back as he slid into a body. Pai leaned away as Zakuro toppled backwards onto Kish. The alien had slid into the back of the wolf mew's legs and sent her toppling over, right onto him. Wrong target.

Zakuro barely yelped and struggled as the two slowly slid to a halt. The dull blade of his right skate snagged her leggings on her left leg. She groaned and leaned around, trying to get off the alien. Kish felt like an idiot, his face began to feel hot. Her rear was planted right on his waist, and her upper body leaned on his right shoulder. Her dark violet hair covered his neck and front side.

"Damn Kish…"

She seethed, moving her body weight off to his right side. Kish sat completely still as the girl's toned body slid off of his, and she knelt beside him. Zakuro moved her hair out of her face as the alien sat completely still. He knew she'd be pissed, he hadn't meant to hit her. Kish opened his mouth to speak as he stared at her expressionless face, but no words formed.

Dark amethyst eyes looked down at the ice as she brushed off the ice shards on her skirt. He leaned forward just a bit, feeling like an idiot,

"S-sorry Zakuro, I meant to hit Pai, I'm-"

Pai and Lettuce appeared beside Zakuro, both pairs of eyes looking down at them. Kish trailed off as he stared up at them. Lettuce covered her mouth and stared down at the violet haired girl.

"Zakuro-san! Are you all right!"

The oldest mew nodded and glanced at Kish briefly as Pai helped her up to her feet. Kish sat up and moved his hair out of his eyes, looking up at her. He still felt stupid. She would probably be really pissed off and snap at him any moment now.

Kish practically stopped breathing when a hand was hesitantly held out to him. Zakuro hesitated in reaching out to the alien, it was just an accident though. The girl's slender hand sat poised in front of his face for a few moments before he cautiously took her hand and struggled to his feet.

"I'm fine Lettuce, thank you."

Zakuro said calmly, looking at the bewildered alien. Kish allowed a cheesy smile to appear on his face and he nodded at her,

"Thanks."

Pai rolled his eyes at the young alien and slowly made his way around the two and away from them. He didn't care to see Kish make an even bigger fool of himself. Lettuce smiled at them,

"So glad you're all right. That looked like a bad fall."

Zakuro shrugged and smiled haphazardly back at the green haired mew,

"It really wasn't that bad."

Kish felt intrigued, and immediately began overanalyzing what the wolf girl had said. She didn't mind him knocking her over?

He straightened up once more as she turned back to him,

"Why don't you skate with Lettuce and I? So you don't fall into anyone we don't know."

It was like she deflated his ego in one fell swoop, the alien felt embarrassed yet again. He shrugged and shifted awkwardly,

"Sure, I guess…"

The alien felt his face grow a bit warm as the wolf girl grabbed his forearm and pulled him alongside her. The green haired mew chuckled at the baffled alien and skated alongside them. Zakuro felt like she was pulling around a child, he was such a childish alien. The girl found herself slightly smiling as she pulled him alongside her awkwardly.

Kish glanced around anxiously, like he was doing something wrong and everyone would be looking at him. The alien skated alongside her quietly, wobbling a bit here and there. Zakuro casually talked with Lettuce about their plans afterward, but Kish wasn't listening.

Kish felt like he was being dragged around, like he was incapable of doing it himself. People kept glancing at him with confused stares, he shook his head and looked away. The girl looked over at him as he shifted away from her slightly,

"This is dumb, it looks like you're dragging me around like a damn kid. Here-"

The alien yanked his arm away from the girl, making her eyes grow a bit wide. Kish then grabbed her hand and held it down by his side, looking away from her. Zakuro felt amused by his actions, he seemed very embarrassed by it. Lettuce cooed and looked away, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The wolf girl felt her cheeks grow warm, she hadn't held hands with anyone in a long time. She failed to notice the bright aqua eyes locked on her and the alien.

Ryou shook his head and nearly spit out his hot chocolate, pointing at the two.

"Keiichiro, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

The brunette beside Ryou chuckled and took a sip of his hot chocolate,

"Looks like it. She's probably just helping him, he was stumbling around and knocking into people earlier. It's for the best."

Kish couldn't look at the girl, but kept pulling at her hand to keep himself stable. Her thin hand was warm in his, and was soft to the touch. Zakuro looked over at him as he avoided her stare,

"Kish?"

The alien whirled toward her, as if he didn't know she was there. Their eyes met just for a moment before the alien began falling back, his skates slid out forwards. Before he fell, the wolf mew turned and seized his black coat in her small fists, yanking him forward towards her.

Kish stumbled forward and then got his bearings and stood in front of the girl. Zakuro held his coat as he quivered, standing erect before her. The violet haired girl couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on her face, he was quite entertaining on the ice.

Their eyes locked for a few quiet moments, the alien felt increasingly uncomfortable. He had spent so much time chasing Ichigo, he hadn't actually stopped to look at or meet the other girls. He and Zakuro had almost teamed up in the passed, but he didn't really get to know her, nor take a good hard look at her. She was stunning. No wonder she was famous and got so much attention among humans.

His mouth slowly hung open as he stared at her, their eyes at about equal height. She was just as tall as him, it felt strange, but he still sort of liked it. Their intimate moment was interrupted by the giddy shrill of the youngest mew. Purin rushed towards them with an evil smile on her face,

"My turn to bowl you over na no da!"

Zakuro and Kish both whirled around to see the imminent collision approaching. Purin's hands reached out towards them as she slid right up to them. Zakuro shook her head and turned to get away, but it was too late.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Hope everyone liked it, just a little fluffy. The idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be a nice start to my new Alternate Pairings story. :]

:::IMPORTANT:::

Don't request these, this is a CRACK PAIRING story, I will not do these:

Kish x Ichigo

Pai x Lettuce

Purin x Tart

Ryou x Ichigo

Zakuro x Keiichiro

Ryou x Lettuce

Pai x Mint [Just...no.]

Mint x Zakuro

Masaya x Ichigo

I may change my mind and allow these later on, but for now, keep it crack-ish. Anything else, bring it on. :] R and R please!


	2. Lettuce x Keiichiro

Description: Lettuce seems down while cleaning at the cafe that day. The girls left her out of a social event because of certain circumstances. A certain chef cheers her up and it really gives her some confidence.

Rating: K, Just fluffy.

Couple: Keiichiro x Lettuce

MewMid: I was given this pair, I figured I could give this one a shot no problem. I know I have a few other requests waiting as well, I'll get to those as I get ideas for the pairs.

[][][][][][][][][][]

It wasn't fair.

The other girls weren't like her. A sigh escapes her lips as she stared down at the broom in her hands. Here she was, again, stuck cleaning the cafe after hours because the others had plans. It seemed that, although unintentional, the girls took advantage of her passive nature.

All of them seemed to have their lives in order. Mint was getting popular in her ballet career, her brother bonding with her more nowadays too. Zakuro was always busy with modeling and a new boyfriend. Ichigo was in England for the semester to be with Masaya. Purin was busy with her siblings and getting through high school. Lettuce frowned and took a deep breath, she thought she had everything together.

They all had something she didn't have much of. Confidence.

The girls that were still here, decided to go out to a roller skating rink to catch up. Although she had really wanted to go, Lettuce had said no to the invitation. She was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of all those people. The green haired mew wasn't as coordinated as the others.

She continued sweeping in silence, the tile now had her full attention. Lettuce did however, overlook the fact that someone in the cafe did care she was left out. Ryou was a busy man, and had no time to spend with them with his research. The brunette chef is the man she overlooked when thinking of the team. Keiichiro had taken notice of her as she declined the girl's invitation. It seemed to get his attention, and Lettuce was oblivious to him when he took note of it.

The young woman continued sweeping, feeling more sad with every sweep made. Lettuce never meant to be such a shy clumsy person, she just couldn't help but be herself. There was no way around it. She wasn't like other girls. She would rather curl up in a good book than go get her hair and makeup done. She would rather take a quiet walk rather than go out dancing or to a party. Lettuce swallowed hard, why couldn't she be like everyone else?

The dim light of the cafe just made her mood worse. The only light twas from the kitchen, shining through the window and barely lighting the main room enough for her to sweep. Ryou was downstairs in his basement working probably. The aquatic mew had given up on her crush on Ryou. There was no point in liking someone just the opposite of you. Ryou was outgoing, but at the same time could be distant and unapproachable.

The sound of a car pulling into the cafe caught her attention only briefly. She figured it was Keiichiro, coming back from grocery shopping. He always did that on Friday evenings after the girls all left. The car engine stopped its dull roar and she could hear shuffling outside.

Within just a few moments, the chef entered the cafe, carrying white bags of groceries. A casual warm smile played his lips as he nodded to her,

"Still up here I see? Thats good, I needed to see you Lettuce."

Lettuce smiled sheepishly and stared at him curiously,

"Did you need help with the groceries Akasaka-san?"

The brunette shook his head and entered the kitchen to put the bags down,

"No it's all right darling, I have only a couple things left."

His comment made her cheeks flush warm just a bit, she always felt that way when Keiichiro spoke to the girls that way. He was so kind and such a gentleman, it made all the girls swoon at the cafe. The aquatic mew continued sweeping slowly, trying to dismiss the cute comment.

The lean man exited the cafe to get the last couple groceries, leaving Lettuce to her thoughts. After a couple moments of sweeping, the girl heard him enter the cafe again. Lettuce was now behind the wall, next to the kitchen window. She quietly swept as he stepped through the large main room. The green haired girl was completely unaware of the surprise the chef was about to unveil.

As the chef rounded the corner, she flinched as he almost ran into her.

"Oh! Sorry Lettuce! …. I just mean to give you this."

His words were kind, she felt nervous as she turned towards him. Her ocean blue eyes grew wide as she saw what was in his hand, a huge bouquet of white lilies. Lettuce stared dumbfounded for a few moments, she blushed as she glanced up at him,

"Akasaka-san… There must be a mistake! Why would you give these to me?"

The chef chuckled and held them out to her,

"There is no mistake, I meant for these to go to you."

The green haired girl slowly put down the broom and daintily took the flowers from him, her eyes set on them. A small smile appeared on her face, they smelled wonderful. Lettuce fumbled as she tried to speak up,

"What about the other girls?"

Keiichiro smiled and shook his head as he turned to walk back to the kitchen, the young woman following him slowly.

"What about them?"

Lettuce's cheeks were still a bright pink as she followed him into the kitchen,

"D-Did you get them any?"

A lighthearted chuckle came from the chef as he glanced back at her,

"Why, no I didn't. I thought you deserved them."

Lettuce felt her heart race in her chest. What was he getting at? Did he like her or something?

She wasn't sure of how to respond, her big blue eyes fell back onto the beautiful bouquet in front of her. The wonderful aroma wafted around her as she held them up to her face. Keiichiro smiled inwardly as he admired her from across the kitchen, fumbling around with the groceries. Lettuce couldn't force her voice to get any louder,

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful… but why me?"

It was almost a whisper. Keiichiro paused in what he was doing to look at the girl, desperate for an answer. He stood upright and approached her, making her become more on edge. Glassy blue eyes stared up at him as he approached her,

"I know about how the girls didn't include you today. I felt it was wrong, and I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you today."

Lettuce's heart was about to jump into her throat as she looked up at him, her face becoming more and more red. Keiichiro smiled warmly at her blush as the girl shifted uncomfortably. With a hard swallow, she forced herself to come out of her comfort zone a bit,

"You were thinking of me?"

Keiichiro chuckled awkwardly at her comment and smiled at her warmly, his own heart beginning to beat a bit quicker. If he was honest with himself, he found Lettuce to be the most attractive of the girls. She was kind, delicate, dedicated, and was sweeter than honey. The chef slid his hands into his pockets and nodded at her again. The silence between them was a bit tense as they stood in silence.

Lettuce swore he could hear her heartbeat. She knew she and all the other girls thought Keiichiro was very sweet and handsome, but why would he be thinking of her? The nervous mew clung to the flowers with a death grip,

"Th-Thank you Akasaka-san."

Perhaps this was the start of something new. A new chapter to her own adventure. For the first time, she felt special, that someone remembered her and openly told her. Lettuce felt cared about, such a simple gift made all the difference in the world to her. Keiichiro was pretty adorable, perhaps this was a new reason to enjoy coming to work.

[][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Although I really like the idea of these two being together, I feel it would be to platonic. Nothing really dramatic, just very, lovey dovey and cute. No problems to overcome really. Very good suggestion though, and I will get started on the others as soon as I get inspiration!

Keep Reviewing! :]


	3. Ryou x Zakuro

Description: Ryou stumbles across Zakuro in the middle of a photo shoot and somehow gets wrapped into it himself. They get a little close and it seems there might be some chemistry between the two.

Rating: T

Couple: Ryou x Zakuro

…

MewMid: It's been soooo long! I'm finally getting around to updating, I'm still alive. I hope you all like it! Please R and R and let me know any requests and such.

[][][][][][][][]

"There is no passion to be found playing small- in settling for a life that is less than the one you are capable of living."

-Nelson Mandela

Heat- way too much of it.

The sun was truly unforgiving on this hot summer day. Tiny wisps of white clouds did nothing to protect the Earth beneath his feet from the rays. Blond bangs on the sides of his head dangled in the light breeze, it smelled of sea salt and sunscreen. His surfboard felt heavy under his arm as Ryou strolled casually down the boardwalk. His soggy flip flops squished under his feet and his bright eyes traced the edge of the water. The waves were a deep royal blue today, it was a fantastic day to be at the beach.

A deep breath entered his chest and while scanning the beach, he noticed something out of the ordinary. There were metallic photography studio umbrellas and a few fully clothed people standing around taking photos of someone. The blond man looked around to make sure no one took notice of his sudden curiosity with the photo shoot.

After making his way across a couple hundred feet of sand, he began to realize that the person posing was none other than Zakuro.

A cheesy sideways grin played his lips as he stood off to the side of the photographers among the other bystanders and drooling fans. The wolf mew was posing kneeling in the water and was wearing a beautiful silver two piece swim suit, it shone brighter than the waves when the sun hit the fabric. Her skin was oiled up completely and she had a slight tan now. Loose violet curls hung around her face and she had a certain rare warmth in her expression.

The photographer suddenly stood upright and waved his hand at her,

"Relax darlin', take five! I wanna scroll through what we got so far."

The girl immediately pushed herself up to her feet and brushed off some sand from her knees- the small audience cooed.

"You look pretty good out of a cafe uniform."

Elegant indigo colored eyes shot directly to the source of the voice. Ryou had a snarky smile on his face as he took a step over the small rope keeping the regular people from getting too close. A few bystanders protested that he was breaking the barrier, but a hand wave from Zakuro let the photographers know he was allowed.

"What are you doing here?"

Her tone wasn't threatening, and he swore he could see a smile through her eyes. A shift in his weight and a gesture towards the water made her nod in understanding.

"I just was catching waves… Took a walk down the beach and saw you."

"Is this the male model? When did we plan on this dear? I don't remember having a man in on this shoot…"

The second male voice was peppy and flamboyant, the duo glanced back to the chubby balding man behind the camera equipment. A few other camera assistants stood awkwardly still- waiting to be told what to do. Zakuro shook her head at first, but then looked Ryou up and down briefly. The blond man shook his head at the photographer,

"Nah, I'm not a part of-"

"Yeah Ronnie, he's here for the shoot. That okay?"

The heavy set man rolled his eyes and made a fluttery hand gesture,

"Sure sure, just get cozy babe, and drop the surf board blonde. It's too clunky for this shoot."

Ryou scoffed and flinched when Zakuro took the board from him and stood it up in the sand beside them. He chuckled and looked at her with a confused expression,

"You can't be serious?"

The lean girl stepped in close to him, her eyes locked on his;

"Camera shy?"

The photographer groaned and clapped, "Thats good close the distance boo, pretend you all like each other!"

Ryou arched his back, feeling a bit rigid as Zakuro gracefully put a hand around his lower back and on his lower abdomen. The camera man barked at them once again,

"Relax, you look too stiff!"

The manager took a breath, he could smell the tantalizing hazelnut scent in her hair. He was barely taller than her, maybe by two inches. Her head leaned on his collarbone and she placed one of her legs between his, making him inhale sharply. The girl's slender frame rocked against him, and his eyes were down on her. Ryou wasn't sure what made her so 'touchy-feely' now, but it made his heart race. No doubt Zakuro was a beautiful girl, but he had never even considered that she would give him the time of day.

He hesitantly put a hand on the small of her back and pressed his face into the mess of curled hair. The long locks of hair were smooth and tickled his chin and lips. The camera man cooed and gushed about how lovely they were together.

While he was enjoying her scent, the wolf girl startled him by cranking her neck back and looking into his eyes. She had a small mischievous smile on her face as she leaned in close and blew lightly on his lips. Her full lips were a light candy pink color; and were very enticing. Chills ran over his skin and he turned more of his body to face hers, and his free hand made it's way to her left jaw bone.

He suddenly felt very overwhelmed by her, she was truly alluring. He had always had eyes for Ichigo, but Zakuro wasn't a cutesy little girl- she was a classy and gorgeous woman. Without realizing it, he had fallen under her 'spell' and was letting her get the upper hand on him.

A shock ran up his spine when Zakuro leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips- a collective gasp from the small audience made him inhale sharply.

The skin under his fingertips was slick with oil and warm to the touch, it made his stomach flutter. A second kiss was firmer and made him arch forward to push back, the girl slid her hands over his waist and up to his sharp collarbone. Then- the girl broke the kiss and leaned away slowly, looking down at his lips one last time before completely breaking the embrace off.

Ryou took a shaky breath as she strutted back over to the photographer who clapped rapidly and oozed about the duo,

"You two look fabulous together, I love it- I love it- I love it! Thank you for snatching up this handsome man, we simply MUST do it again!"

Zakuro nodded and thanked him, telling him to pack up the equipment and that they were done here.

The man behind her stood stark quiet, unsure of how to react to the intimacy they had just shared. Those narrow elegant eyes met his as she turned back to him, it made him feel a chill again.

"Thanks for your help."

It felt curt to him, he fumbled to find a response for her.

"That it? Just uh… using me for pictures?"

The tall girl walked back over to him, and looked to the side with a very subtle look of flirty maliciousness on her face. It made his pulse speed up as she glanced back up to meet his icy gaze,

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

[][][][][][][]

MewMid: Zakuro and Ryou are too hot, I can't even handle it. xD

R and R!


	4. Kish x Mint

Description: On a rainy day, Mint discovers a certain alien on her porch and isn't sure how to feel about seeing him. The two have a connection and a little fire ignites between them.

Rating: T+

Couple: Mint x Kish

MewMid: Yeah… I'm alive, barely. xD The police academy keeps me so busy I have almost no time to write nowadays… hope this update will redeem me somewhat. Enjoy!

R and R! Tips, likes, dislikes, whatever, it's all good!

[][][][][][][][][][]

The cool breeze whirled around her on the quiet balcony. The birds had stopped chirping because of the looming clouds overhead- the day had started so beautifully, but this storm threatened to ruin it. A sigh escaped the girls' lips and she took a sip of her tea, eyes resting on the delicate tea time set up on the white iron table in front of her. The deep rumble of thunder made her pause for a moment, and set the cup down, her eyes moving to the grim looking sky.

Mint huffed under her breath and stood up, it was going to rain soon. It would be best if she got her butler to take all of this fine china and sweets inside the mansion. There was too much to carry on her own, and why do it yourself when someone else got paid to do it for you?

The blue haired girl took one last sip and made her way into the house, through her white lacy room and into the corridors- calling for her butler.

After getting his attention, she made her way back to her room, hearing the sudden downpour of rain on the roof. She rolled her eyes when she rounded the corner to enter her room, thinking of how tedious it was now that all her sweets were now inedible. As soon as she entered her room, she noticed through the glass doors that someone was already present on her balcony. The droplets on the window didn't hinder the immediate identification of the person, she froze for a moment. A shock ran up her spine when she heard the butler behind her, she whipped around and slammed her room door shut and shouted to the butler through the wooden door,

"Jameson- wait a bit, will you? I just realized I'm late, I have to make a call."

It was a terrible excuse, but it was all she could think of in her panic. The butler stuttered back through the wall in response, telling her it was fine and to call him when she needed him.

The bird girl shot a glare back at the glass doors and stormed over to them, yanking one of them open. The wind blew a little bit of droplets in the doorway, and the green haired intruder turned a lazy eye towards her.

"What in the hell are you doing on my patio?"

Kish chuckled and eyed the small tea cup in his hands, ignoring the pouring rain on his head.

"I was just bored and happened to fly over this big ass house- sure enough, I saw you go inside and figured I'd surprise you. And it started raining."

Mint took a breath and furrowed her eyebrows together, looking at him as though he wasn't speaking english. She shook her head and glanced from the wet table to the alien, she stepped back and waved her arm in a huff,

"Get inside or leave, it's pouring!"

A look of surprise filled his gold eyes as he looked over to her, she was looking impatient. He gently set down the tea cup and strolled in through the doorway, it was immediately slammed behind him and she shuddered. The girl wiped her arms free of the stray droplets and demanded that he remain standing on the tile section of the floor in front of the exterior doors.

"What are you doing having tea alone?"

"Maybe I like being alone, what are you doing here anyway?"

Kish couldn't help but smile slightly, she's so edgy, it was fun to get her riled up. He tilted his head and looked at her as she pulled a white sweater and pulled it on over her small light blue tank top.

"I told you! I was just flying around, bored today. Pai is on the ship doing research and whatnot, Tart came to visit that monkey mew… So I just decided to come poke around Earth."

Mint crossed her arms and eyed him, she didn't look impressed,

"Why bother coming to Tokyo when Ichigo is in England?"

The alien's eyes shifted away from hers when Ichigo's name got mentioned, he was visibly uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen her since she left either. I've let that whole ordeal go."

A scoff made him look up at her,

"Whatever, you were in love with her-"

"That was over a year ago."

His interruption made her quiet, and the two just stared at each other. The silence made them feel cold, it was truly uncomfortable. A lazy pale hand ran through his green hair, pulling some of the wet dreaded strands back out of his eyes. The girl looked outside and then back to him, still frustrated,

"I doubt you're over it… Everyone was crazy about her- it was ridiculous. I'm glad she moved."

Mint truly seemed bitter about all the attention Ichigo had gotten as the leader, and it didn't help that Zakuro left abroad to the U.S. as well. Kish slid his hands down in his pocket, feeling somewhat bad about the whole situation. It was true, most of the males in their lives were after or interested in Ichigo, making the other girls fall by the wayside. Ryou had wanted Ichigo instead of Lettuce who was truly interested in him, and Tart of course was in love with Purin, even Keiichiro had a slight interest in Ichigo. Now her idol, Zakuro had left her behind and Mint was clearly struggling with the drastic change of not being a mew anymore since the project was over.

"I am over her. I've let it go, it took me a long time."

Mint shifted her weight and sighed again,

"So why are you bothering me?"

Those playful gold eyes had a warmth in them as they locked on hers, he shrugged his shoulders,

"Just saw you and felt like checking in, long time no see."

"I don't need you of all people to check on me. So you can go."

Her words seemed brash at first, but he saw through that. The girl turned her back to him and walked over to her mirror, pulled her hair down and began brushing it. Kish rocked back on his heels and looked around the room, it was dim in here, cold too. It was rather depressing. The longer he stood there, the more he realized this girl was very lonely. It must be why she was so bitter now.

"I don't think I will go…"

Her dark hair whirled around and her narrow brown eyes locked on him,

"I told you to leave."

"But if I leave, you'll be alone… it's a rainy day, what else you have to do?"

Her lips parted like she was going to speak, but couldn't formulate a response. She visibly relaxed, pondering what else she would do on a rainy sunday afternoon. He was so relaxed and easy going, no amount of venom she spit would get him to get fed up and leave.

"You're wet, I don't want you to drip on my carpet."

Her statement confused him, and he stood still as she exited the room, leaving him alone for a couple minutes. The alien didn't move for fear of being heard and having another human find him here. When she returned, she threw a wad of cloth at him, he jumped and clutched them in a daze as she closed her room door and motioned at him.

"Those are some of my brothers clothes, put them on. You're too wet to walk on the carpet."

The alien slowly unfolded the clothing and was baffled that she was considering keeping him around, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had expected a bit of conversation and for her to get mad and force him to leave, but now she had given in and was letting him stick around. She must truly be lonely if she was allowing him to stick around.

She faced the other way as he changed into the dry clothes, a dark red T-shirt and some black basketball shorts. He felt weird in the human clothes, covering his lower back and stomach area. His hands patted the material against his lower half, smoothing it down and feeling how soft it was compared to his own clothing. When he looked back up, her eyes were on his, as if she was looking for an answer to a question she hadn't asked.

A cheesy grin appeared on his face and he held his hands out,

"How do I look?"

The girl couldn't help but crack a smile at how goofy he was,

"You look just as dumb as before, only no one can see your stomach."

"I'd think you'd like staring at a guy built like me's stomach."

"I don't stare, especially not at you!"

The girl's cheeks hinted at a pink color, the thought of staring at his stomach was ludicrous to her. Mint shook her head and turned slightly away from him, crossing her arms.

The alien took a few steps forward, still wearing his cheeky grin,

"Sure, you say that, I know you like looking- it's okay if you deny it. So what are we gonna do?"

The blue haired girl whipped her head in his direction with an expression of offended surprise,

"I'm not denying anything , it's the truth! You're just a dumb alien- why would I even think of looking at you like that?"

Kish's smile seemed to fade into something more tender, and he stared hard at her face. The thoughts of how lonely this girl must be on the inside reminded him of when Ichigo let him go. This girl before him not only went through the same events as the rest of the group, she had no close family to lean on for support and love. He had known vaguely quite how alone she was, but now he understood the magnitude of it. She's sitting alone on a patio sipping tea instead of being with friends or family. Maybe-

He could just reach out to her. Maybe their loneliness could bring them together.

Her expression remained like stone, a stern and offensive looking facade. A silence fell between them again for only a few moments, Kish slowly, hesitantly; reached up and brushed back her bangs to the side on her forehead. The girl inhaled sharply at the contact. His smile entirely disappeared to a more serious and sorrowful expression,

"This dumb alien can see you now, for who you really are. You're alone. Like me."

Those brown eyes of hers widened in obvious anguish, they looked glassy now. Then her teeth grit and she reached out and pushed him, then turned on her heel and stormed towards the door- hiding her forming tears. He hit a weak spot in her with what he said, she was angry for being so weak.

A shock ran up her spine when the alien pursued and grabbed her, turning her around. In a frantic attempt to escape with her emotions intact, she shoved wildly at him and cried out. Kish pulled her into a hard hug and her back met the wall beside her door. Her face was buried in his collarbone and he pressed his cheek to the side of her head. Mint blinked back tears and just felt the adrenaline pounding through her body at the sudden outburst of emotion. His embrace was firm, but not threatening. She wasn't sure how long it had been since someone embraced her like this and meant it.

Slight trembling on her part made him wince. She nuzzled to his warm collarbone, it felt wonderful to have someone hold her again.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

His words were hushed, but genuine.

He felt her push back away from him, he leaned back to look down at her face. Tears painted her flushed cheeks and she stared into his eyes hard. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the girl leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. His body felt rigid for a moment, but then he slowly relaxed into the sweet gesture. The kiss was hard, and he could feel the buried passion in her rise up a little. He had pushed a kiss on others, but now a girl did the same to him…it made him feel light and joyous.

Her hands made their way up to the sides of his neck, and it made him pause and look down at her. Never in a million years did she think she would be standing here kissing this alien. Not Kish. But now, she saw him in a new light. This was so different, there was a true loneliness inside him that she had never realized they shared. He had been hurt, and she had been alone for so long, it was exhilarating to have someone in her arms finally. He didn't want to be with Ichigo, he came here, and was with her.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I don't usually like this pair, but I had this idea in my head while I was watching it rain on my patio… So here you go! Hope you liked it!

R and R!


End file.
